San Franpsycho
"The San Franpsycho" redirects here. For the episode, see The San Franpsycho (episode). : | actor= Frank Welker }} The San Franpsycho was the disguise of Rutie Banez. Physical appearance The San Franpsycho possessed sickly greenish skin, glowing red eyes, and a hook in place of his right hand. He wore a tattered blue prison outfit and was covered in seaweed. Personality He was hostile and destructive, having no qualms with derailing a cable car and endangering the lives of its passengers, as well as anyone who was nearly run over by it. History Early life The San Franpsycho was supposedly the ghost of Clint Morris, an Alcatraz inmate who tried to break out and swim to shore, but was attacked by a shark and died in the water. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season two The San Franpsycho first showed up at the Grind Games, with his first victim being Rich Gurman. When he skated up the half pipe, he got a lot of air, so much so that he didn't come down, only his skateboard did. The monster proceeded to smash the lights, and the crowd ran away screaming. The attack resulted in a security increase when Mystery Inc. came to attend the Grind Games the next day. The gang witnessed the monster's second attack. The San Franpsycho burst out of the half pipe and attacked another competitor, Lucas. He used his seaweed to snag her leg and attempted to drag her away, but two others rushed out to help and rescued her. The gang learned about the San Franpsycho from Julian Libris and went to Alcatraz to investigate. Upon setting foot inside, they quickly ran into the monster, who started chasing them around the prison. Velma Dinkley escaped him by hiding under a bed in one of the cells, but the monster continued to pursue Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo until they accidentally slid down a staircase railing, colliding with Fred Jones and Daphne Blake and causing them to hang off of a ledge. The monster walked by, but didn't notice them, and the four pulled themselves to safety. Velma found a clue, a Grind Games program with the skateboarders crossed out, but the gang then heard the sounds of Julian's boat and rushed outside to discover that the San Franpsycho had stolen it. Fred found an extra boat and the gang made it back to the mainland despite a near-death experience with some sharks. When they got back to the Grind Games, the San Franpsycho showed up in the stands and started chasing them again, but they managed to lose him. Fred, Daphne, and Ryan followed Julian, since he was a potential suspect. Fred followed him into a cable car, but Julian was gone when he boarded, and the San Franpsycho sabotaged the car, causing it to go off the track and out of control. Ryan and Daphne got on a cart and followed them. Ryan gave Fred and the passengers instructions so they could steer themselves to safety, and they stopped just short of falling off a pier. unmasked.]] The gang regrouped, and Fred formulated a plan to capture the San Franpsycho. Shaggy posed as a competitor to lure the monster, while Fred wore a magnetized helmet that would attract the monster's metal hook hand. The plan nearly worked, but an ice cream truck drove by, and Fred was pulled and got stuck to it. The monster chased Scooby, who got on a skateboard and tried to get away from him. He went up a half pipe, came back down, crashed into the monster, and flung him into a concession stand. The San Franpsycho was unmasked, revealing Rutie Banez. She wanted to ruin the Grind Games because she wasn't allowed to compete. She claimed it was because she was a girl, but it was actually because she was a bad skateboarder. Appearances * ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 208. (no lines) }} Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Impersonators Category:Non-speaking characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 monsters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 villains